Talk:Unbelievable/@comment-4791590-20140311115648
I usually read from afar but had to log in to share some of my thoughts. Im soo excited for tonights episode because I believe now that the WHOLE season 13 was built around making us the viewers and the shows characters question Zoe's credibility. Each season, whether good or bad has one episode that shakes everything up & this is that episode. I like how most of the older female characters seem to be on Zoes side espicially Clare. I never really cared for Becky but since seeing her role in the promos, I truely like her & see where the writers are going with her & her brother. They wanted to show how 2 people brought up in the same house & same beliefs can act totally different regardless. It makes more sense now that weve seen way less of Luke, because if he does play a big role in the abuse, the writers would not want to show him in a positive role being as though hes been in negative ones his whole time at degrassi. Once again as if his whole purpose was building up to this story. Their will be a fan war but I cant see anyone truely blaming Zoe for what happens. Seeing Frankie & keisha reactions scare me tho as most people believe just because youre drunk & flirting, you deserved it. Just like the stuebenville girl who was assaulted, thats never true so i pray the fandom doesnt do that because its so fucking annoying. Zoe is a bitch but she doesnt deserve to be violated. I dont care about dallas or drew at all in this episode and hope they get a minimum of 2 minutes of screen time put together. Its nice that drew is showing remorse but I dont care anymore & all dallas does is smile in the corner so hopefully he doesnt say anything at all this topic is too sensitive for his tacky jokes. Ill probably hate franky by the end of this which is sad because I truely liked her. Hopefully keisha will be more open mined but from the look of things... yeah i wouldnt count on it. I dont care about miles either although hear him say "Maya cant hear about this" is chilling due to the fact she not really feeling his bullshit atm. I love to hear mayas, zig, tristan & chewy thoughts even though I feel chewy will be hatedby many for the pics. Last but not least, do you guys think zoe will be pregnant & have an abortion, get an sti or have clean results? In the mtv promo zoe was at the Dr. & i fear that a pregnancy or sti will be thrown it just to break her more like darcy getting clams or paige losing the trial. I have a sad feeling about tonight, the same feeling i got before i knew cam commited suicide but i also feel happy because this just MAYBE will save degrassi or at least create interesting drama for those who still watch. Sorry for the typos :3